Ink'd
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Garth comes in with something amiss. Honestly, Roy started it. Slash! AU. Oneshot. Connects with 'He's too cute to be straight.'


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Garth comes in with something amiss. Honestly, Roy started it. Slash! AU. Oneshot. Connects with 'He's too cute to be straight.'**

**AN: Can be read as a stand-alone but is connected to my oneshot _'He's too cute to be straight.' _If you don't want to read that, then heres the facts: AU, no powers. All at collage. All work at 'Titan' a giant super-store thing. Back story to the couples are in HTCTBS; want to know? Don't be lazy, go read.**

**Ink'd.**

Monday Morning.

Rachel didn't look up when the classroom door opened; it would either be the teacher or one of the few students left to come in for this mornings lesson. Instead, she turned a page in the book she wasn't reading. Monday mornings were such a drag; especially when you had English first thing. Even more so when you worked the late shift at a busy super-store the night before. As the chair next to her scraped back, she glanced up, mouth opening to mumble some sort of a good morning. She got as far as drawing in a breath when the air caught in her throat.

Garth flushed. "Morning." He muttered, looking away.

Rachel blinked hard, closed her book and blinked again. No, it was the same. She might have only known Garth for a few weeks but in that time she had gotten used to - and very much liked - the long silky black hair that the boy either wore down or in a low pony-tail. Today, it was down but were Garth usually had a straight centered parting, it had been pushed to the side, flopping over his forehead. Rachel coughed and paused, debating on how to phase the question.

"Dude, what's with the emo-hair?"

Well, that got the point across. But the lack of tact was what she had wanted to avoid. She rolled her eyes while Garth glared up at Garfield from under his hair.

"Wow, man, scary."

Rachel sighed. "Hello Gar, hello Wally."

Garfield, her green haired boyfriend, dashed around the table to sit next to her and claim a good morning kiss while Wally jumped up onto the table, to sit in front of a pissy looking Garth. The red head peered at his friend and Garth, blushing more, turned his head away. Wally leaned in more, squinting.

"Hey, Garth, you've got something," A hand shot out to push Garth's make-shift fringe back. "It looks like-"

Wally stopped speaking, blinking at his Garth's forehead. He paused as Garth squirmed and pulled back, hair dropping onto his face. Then, after a beat, Wally burst into hysterics.

"Oh my god!"

Growling, Garth shoved at the boy, pushing him off the table. The 'thump' pulled the entire class's attention but Wally stayed on the floor, hands round his stomach as he laughed. Gar and Rachel looked at each other, to Wally and then to Garth, silently demanding an explanation. Garth hesitated but sighed, lifting a hand to run it through his hair and place the parting right again. Hair out of the way, the two collage students could see Garth's forehead and, more importantly, what was on it. Both teens paused, taking it in, before Gar snorted and let out a sharp laugh. Rachel grinned, biting down on her lip to stop herself from following her friends into hysterical giggles.

Garth sighed, cheeks as red as the ink on his forehead. In startleingly bright, bold letters was one word:

FISHY.

Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth, giggling, as Wally stood, clutching his side.

"Oh god." The boy said breathlessly, chuckling as he saw the word again. "I know that handwriting! Why the hell did Roy write that on you?!"

"_How_ did Roy write that on you!?" Rachel said, still grinning.

Garth sighed again. "I think he wrote it because I don't want him eating fish. ...Plus, he's an immature git." Wally snorted, nodding. "And," The tips of Garth's ears went pink. "I think he did it when I was still sleeping this morning." He cursed lightly under his breath. "I should have known something was up when he set the alarm early."

Gar leant forwards, tears in his eyes. "So," He said, voice croaking ever so slightly. "What are you going to do?"

"Do?" Rachel blinked.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, you don't think he's just gonna take this laying down, do you? This is great, I have Maths with Roy first tomorrow!"

The girl rolled her eyes as Garth nodded silently, eye glinting with deviousness and whatever plan he was forming. "Boys."

* * *

Tuesday Morning.

Wally got to Maths early the next morning, much to the annoyence of Jinx. Roy wasnt there. Vic joined them a little later, Kori following. Roy still wasnt there. Two minutes before the class started, Dick swung the door open, grinning widely. Wally jumped up, copying the others smile. Vic just raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you just got laid."

Jinx blinked, turning to Kori. "Dear, either it was you or Dicky-boy is warming some other girls sheets."

Dick chuckled, pushing at Jinx as he slipped past to sit next to Kori and cuddle the girl. "Don't be stupid." He said, leaning back.

Wally lent over the two girls. "Tell me he did something. Please, tell me I get to laugh my ass off again!"

The dark haired boy grinned wickedly and nodded at the door which, as if waiting for Dick's movement, opened slowly. Roy walked in, head down to make his hair all over his forehead. His eyes darted up to see the line of his friends waiting eagerly.

"I take it you all saw Garth yesterday." The five teenagers nodded. "How neat was my writting?" The boy grinned slightly, unable to stop the boast. "It was really hard, I'm telling you. "

Jinx made a hissing sound. "Yes, yes, yes, Roy, we're all very proud. Now lets see!"

Roy flushed and Dick laughed, pressing his face into Kori's hair to muffle it. Roy sent him a glare before sighing, straightening and pushing his bangs up and out of the way; so the blue pen, bright, bold and printed neatly, was readable.

BASTARD.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon.

Garth had no classes the next morning but did have tutor just after lunch. By now, the whole group of his and Roy's friends knew what was going on and all looked forward to see the new retaliation. Garth's tutor group consisted of himself, ten people he didnt know and five of his friends; Toni, Isiah, Dick, Rachel and Vic. Toni had promised to snap a picture of whatever had befallen Garth today. Isiah had missed the last two 'hits' but had caught on fast when Rachel and Dick filled him in. Toni, ready with her ever-faithful phone, ignored them as she had already head the story form Jinx and Wally. Dick eyed the arm around Toni's waist.

"So I take it this is an 'on' day." He said, drily, smirking. Isiah sneered at him.

"Doesn't matter if it's an on or off day; I'm still gonna get more action than yo-"

An elbow to his stomach cut him off and Toni hissed at him. "Hush! Door; opening; Garth; now!"

The boys rolled their eyes but stopped talking, straightening as the door opened and Garth walked in. A red hat - Roy's, no doubt - was pulled down low on his head, making his stormy look all the darker. The five - and many others who had heard and seen the on-going battle - watched and waited till he sat down. Garth looked up under the hat to see them all looking at him expectantly.

"Did the first one come off?" Isiah asked, starting the conversation. Garth gave a sharp nod.

"After hours of scrubbing for two days." He muttered, cursing permanent markers. He didn't tell them it was still faintly there. They sat in silence for a few moments, all eyes on Garth. Finally, he groaned, turning to them.

"...I'm not going to leave here without showing you, am I?" They all shook their heads, Toni smiling sweetly as she flipped her phone to the camera mode. Garth sighed, rolling his eyes and flushing darkly, before tugging the hat off. There was a pause and then Toni squealed, phone flashing. Rachel snickered, followed by most the class. Isiah laughed, more at the sight than the words. Dick, however, pulled a face, grinning as he did.

"That was more information than I needed to know." He mused eyeing the red markings.

GREAT LAY.

Toni lent towards the boy. "I could use a bit more info, if you know what I mean..."

* * *

Thursday Evening.

Thursday was most of the group of friend's day off of collage and so most took this opportunity to work a full day at Titan and earn some extra cash. Roy, lazy as he was, was one of the few to not go for the choice but he did take the evening shift; much to the excitement of some of his friends who would get to see Garth's revenge if they, too, were working late. At five, they grouped up to hang around till ten which not only had a perfect view of the door, but was also on the way to the back so they could see if Roy tried to slip past.

"Oh, oh!" Kori said suddenly from where she was perched on the edge of the till desk - Had it been anyone else sitting there, Dick would have put them on toilet duty - drawing the attention of the others. "Here he comes."

Roy, looking much more pissed than he had when any of them had last seen him, seemed resigned to his fate as he didnt even try to avoid them. He had, however, gelled his hair into careful spikes to overshadow the blue ink that was still shinning through. He glared at them from a safe distance.

"Piss off."

Toni moved forwards quickly, to stand in front of Roy and cut him off. Gently, she tugged on a spike, pouting delicately with dark crimson lips. She and Roy eyed each other for a long pause, neither blinking. Then green eyes rolled, Roy loosing the battle. Toni stepped back, triumphant. She grinned back at the others as Roy started to push his fringe up carefully.

"...I will never get that girl." Vic mumbled, Gar nodding at his side.

"Ha!" Dick snorted into his hand, signalling that Garth had gotten Roy again and it was now readable. At the same time, Toni gasped, crying out her dismay at the message.

SLEEPING ON THE COUCH.

The words were slightly smaller than usual, probably to fit them all on neatly, but just as bold and obvious. The faint smudges at the sides showed that Roy had tried to scrub it off before coming in.

His friends laughing, Roy growled loudly and span on his heel.

"Oi!" Dick called, still chuckling. "Where are you going?"

Roy didn't turn, but called over his shoulder. "To debate my sleeping arrangments!"

* * *

Friday Morning.

The morning that Garth and Roy had a class together in the morning was much anticipated by their classmates and friends. Jinx had never been more excited for an early class. She, Wally, Toni, Dick, Rachel and Gar all had dashed up to class early, even, to make sure they missed nothing. Again, Toni had her phone at the ready but this time it was filming; not wanting to skip even a little bit. By the time Garth entered the room, the crest of the class was there, save Roy who came in behind him. The dark haired boy was sporting a bandaged shoulder while his boyfriend had a still-forming bruise on his cheek. Both were limping quite profoundly and yet they were both grinning as they sat down.

Their friends were silent - excluding Toni and Jinx who were giggling lightly - and blushing lightly, this just made Roy's grin widen.

"All sorted?" Rachel muttered, ducking her head.

Roy chuckled, an arm slipping round Garth, who flushed. "Yup, all done."

Neither wore hats, or did they lower their heads or push their hair in the way, even though the words on each forhead were bold and obvious and not in the least smudged.

In red, Garth's forehead declared: ROY'S.

And in blue, Roy's forehead had: GARTH'S.

**AN:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed _'He's too cute to be straight.'_ -Loves you-**

**SylverEyes, you get a cookie! --gives--**

**And Carnifax, omg, I love Demyx and Axel toooooo. I miss them T.T 'Run, run, run away!' Demmy is so cute!**

**Aaaaaaand! A note to all my readers! **

**Of Age:Will be updated soon! I swear! I need to do a ShikaNejiShika oneshot for the 14th first though. But I -have- started the chapter!**

**Adventures Of A Pregnant Fish: Will also be updated soon. After Of Age, I think.**

**Love Is Like Dominoes: Might be updated soon. Sorry!**

**And to anyone who also read my Naruto fics:**

**Skimming Over The Why: Will be up soon too. It's almost done.**

**I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update. As you can see, I've got a few on-going. But yesh, I am determined to finish them, cos they're fun, even if it takes a while.**

**Thanks for reading the fic and all my annoying AN. **

**R and R!**

**x**


End file.
